


Come Home

by anassa_anemou



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Clow Messes with things, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystical Powers, Touya wants both of them, Yue is he usual sunny self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito isn't one hundred percent right, and Touya knows it. Yue been appearing without choice and Clow isn't completely out of reach as they may think. Sometimes, Touya thinks magic can screw everything up and maybe sometimes it can heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_eyesgirl_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/gifts).



There feathers in the room and Touya knows they weren’t there when he went to sleep. He feels weird most of the time, it’s like there is a constant pull and come back. And Yukito is apathetic again, falling asleep without cause. Touya’s sacrifice is in the past and while he tries to conjure the moment of relief he felt when Sakura finally came to her full powers, now, at the tip of the cliff, he fears he can’t give more of himself, even if he would rather, instead of asking her to give up her own power.

“To-ya, why are you awake? It’s still early.” Yukito asks from the floor and it’s only then that Touya realizes the odd feeling he been having was the lack of warmth at his back and not the general dread they both seem to get every night. 

“Just hungry I guess.” Touya falls back to the bed, he been leaning at the edge of it, looking down at his bunny tousled bed head. 

Yukito smiles at him and then gets up, shaking off feathers of his hair. The pajamas, striped green and yellow were given by Sakura at the last Valentine’s Day. While Touya knows Sakura is with the damn kid, and part of him is relieved to see her crush shift, the other part is glad his sister doesn’t even blink to his and Yukito’s relationship.

“I’ll make breakfast for us and leave something prepared for Sakura and Tomoyo, they should be hungry when they come back from the Festival.”

“The monster will eat everything she sees in front of her, Yuki.” Touya laughs and Yukito holds his hand for a moment, smiling back at him. 

Touya let’s Yukito leave the room, before he finally gets up of the bed and walks away to wash his face. The cold water melts away the uneasiness he felt before, not enough to leave him well rested and carefree, but at least can make him go through the day. He can hear Yukito singing lowly, out of tune, and it’s so bad his voice could wake half the house if there was anyone else in it. 

“Here, Touya-chan.” Yukito slides the bowl over to him and brings a steaming cup of tea to accompany it. “Maybe Sakura-san will bring some festival food for you, I think the temple dumplings would be nice later. ”

In blink, as Touya gives a gulp of his tea, there are wings spreading around the room and Yue’s robes swing in the quiet kitchen. The guardian looks quiet and motionless, as if nothing matters to him, but Touya can feel the undercurrent of cold vibrations, ever present when Yue takes his own form and Yukito melts away inside of him.

“Is there anything you wanted to talk to me, Yue?” He doesn’t use any honorific, because he knows Yue will only close himself off, but he does get up and leans in the counter near the Guardian.

“The Mistress will be here soon.” Yue stops and then with a slight bow, continues. “I wish to request a leave, and since I share my body with him, I had to make you know.” He is not asking, not really, but Touya smiles at the worrying he is sure Yue feels. 

“You are not asking, but can I know why do you want to leave?” 

“I want to be in peace, without distraction and perhaps meditate, I feel as not myself.” Touya nods, he had been feeling it, noticing in Yuki and on how almost never Yue comes for his own volition, but something is brought by some other force. 

“You were in the room last night, what happened, another shifting?” Touya doesn’t say unwilling, because he doesn’t want to make Yue angry, but he thinks if Yue came because he wanted, he wouldn’t shed feathers, he would make as if he was never in the room.

“Maybe Clow can know what is happening.” Touya closes his eyes, trying to hide the hurt; when Eriol left, he felt it might be easier to reach Yue, to show him they could work the differences and that the Guardian could allow Yukito and himself to coexist. “I’ll not go if Mistress doesn’t allow me.” _I’ll not go if you don’t wish me gone. ___

__Touya hears clearly in his mind, it comes with dread and anger at himself and he sure Yue didn’t mean to let it slip. He could nod and let it be, he could ask Sakura to not give leave, but he can’t start the uncertainty all over again. He let’s his hand drift, softly rest on Yue’s own and closes his eye; he might not have any more power, but he is sure Yue can feel him, can use his own power to see what Touya wants to show him._ _

__He can feel Yue’s body tensing, the quick flapping of his wings and even the subtle pull that threatens to break from Touya’s hand, but he doesn’t let, and just squeezes the hand on his own. There a shift and Touya knows Yue will try to escape, to move away from him, but he won’t let him. He brings Yue in, their faces inches from each other and Yue wings enveloping them._ _

__“Tou..ya” Yue voice breaks, this time he is using Touya’s name and for a second it is as if Yukito is speaking and they are enveloped by a warm grey light, until Touya feels like exploding._ _

__When he looks at Yue, he almost falls back, because there, standing in front of him are Yukito and Yue, side by side, holding his hand and he can’t believe what he is seeing._ _

___“Take care of him, Touya.”_ Clow’s voice rings and Touya looks to the side to see his dad and Sakura, wide eyed, as they both take in the closeness the three man, if he can call Yue that.__

____Before he can act, Yue is pulling away, feet sure to the window, leaving without a word. He thinks now he is separated from Yukito, he can leave, even if he didn’t ask Sakura for it. Touya’s eyes tear up, and Yukito pulls him to his chest, holding him, despite their agreement of no touch in from of others, specially Sakura and Tomoyo, because of their fangirling._ _ _ _

____“It’s ok, he will come back. He has too.” Yukito sounds sure and Touya, eyes closed, is trying to believe in him._ _ _ _

______ _ _

***

Yue stares at the night, his eyes drifting through the high buildings. He isn’t sure what he is still doing here, still in this city, still waiting, for something. He isn’t sure what and he has no one to ask, not even Cerberus. He feels cold, and drained, he wonders if it is a result of the split.

He will find a place to meditate, he is not hiding, but he doesn’t want Sakura to find him, so he lowers his energy, let’s himself slip into a profound state and closes his eyes to the world. When he feels less confused he will talk to Mistress and then leave.

***

Yukito worries, Yue doesn’t come back the next day, nor the next or the other. Touya works hard, pretending there isn’t anything wrong. He has to try and adapt to not feeling Yue again, to not having any extra sense and to see Sakura’s sad face around him, every time she seems to remember Yukito is only himself now.

He tries to close his eyes and call Yue, but he is never answered and he get’s frustrated day by day. He just wants Touya and Sakura to be happy, to smile again, to get back at their normal lives. He wishes he could cook something that would get more than a quiet thank you, and that their meals wasn’t filled with silence. 

“If you are out there, Clow, would you bring him back, please?” Yuki doesn’t know what to do anymore, so he prayes to the moon, hoping that Clow will fix the mess he started in the first place; he has no doubt the split happened with Clow’s intervention.

“Hey.” Touya let’s on hand rest against Yukito’s shoulder, just a squeeze and then he is leaving for his room, pretending nothing is happening again.

Yukito doesn’t how much longer he will take. He shakes his head, cleaning up the tears and set’s himself into baking, maybe if he eats something sweet...he can’t even kid himself, it was tastes like cardboard now.

***

Yue leaves the meditation and he isn’t sure why, it wasn’t from his own volition. Clow’s spirit is staring at him, eyes tired and sad. Seeing him in his old form is disconcerting, somehow he been imagining Clow in Eriol’s form, trying to forget his life before his Mistress.

“I should not meddle, yet he asked me too and I thought I should, as his creator as well, concede own small favor.” Clow’s voice rings clearly, but Yue knows if anyone was there with him, they would not listen. “This is but a gift, so you can live the way you wanted. There is so much love in you and yet you hide behind his mask. You came first and maybe it’s time for you to see, while you shared existence, you can now be your own.”

Yue stares at his old Master and refuses to cry, his face an impassive mask. He came first and yet for Touya, he is only a hidden someone that appears and goes, never wanted. And he will not, not when Touya gave up so much, ask for more, something he is sure is not his.

“Go back home, Yue.”

“I don’t have a home, you made me and threw me in the world, and then you were gone.” Yue voice is steely and he sees Clow anger surge up, before it dissipates in a long sigh.

“It is in the past, and it’s for you to go back to Sakura, she will need you and I know you will not leave her in need.” Clow makes a farewell and then Yue is standing alone again. 

“He always was an insufferable bastard.” Cerberus roars and nudges Yue’s leg. “Sakura is worried and I think it’s for you to come back home.” Cerberus doesn’t let him say anything, just nudges at him again. “We are at home at her side and you, maybe you will find more than that by the kid’s side.”

Cerberus says it like that, simply and quietly, and Yue let’s himself go, flying by his side, not sure what he is doing, why he is coming back without a fight. Sakura is there, at the door and she jumps to hug him, her arms coming around his waist.

“No more leaving, no more leaving!” She is crying and Yue curses in his mind, he didn’t want to make her sad. Yue nods and cleans her eyes with his sleeves and nudges her to get back inside, saying he will be in the roof, thinking.

She is reluctant in letting him go, but at Cerberus nod, she goes inside. Yue doesn’t look at the window, where he is sure two silhouettes are standing, he will deal with that later. He must be here for Sakura, that is all.

***

Yue hides, he is not proud, but he tries to stay away from Yukito and Touya and that means always staying in the roof or Sakura’s room. Cerberus tries to make him fly or to walk at night, enjoying the good weather. Yukito tries to get up at the roof one time, but he almost falls and Yue has to fly him down, he stops.

Touya let’s food at the window sill, and Yue takes to eat everything, because he is always hungry. Now that he is the one to take care of his own subsistence, he feels he can’t stay much time without food. They don’t speak, but time after time, Yue finds himself eating and Touya, seated by him at the sill, both of them staring at the moon. It gets easier and Yue almost forgets why he wanted to leave, it’s only when he peeks, and sees Touya body curled around Yukito’s at night he wishes he didn’t care if Sakura got hurt or not.

***

“I don’t want you to hide from me.”

Yue looks up, his eyes shiny because he been hearing Touya playing the piano, hiding behind the door. He doesn’t like to do it, but when Yukito had left the room to prepare the food for both of them, Yue saw the opportunity to watch him. 

“I wasn’t hiding.” Yue tries to keep his voice cold, but he thinks Touya notices the tremble in it.

“If we want this to work, to give it a shot, maybe you need...” Touya stops himself and Yue turns away to go, but before he can reach the door, Touya pulls his arm, making him turn back.

“I don’t want you to hide from me, I want us to have a chance.” Touya eyes are looking straight into Yue’s, his breath warm against Yue’s cheek.

“You have Yukito, and now I’m not in your way anymore.” Yue tries to hide the hurt, not wanting to reveal how much he wishes things were different., even when he has no idea how different could be.

Touya leans in, holding Yue’s cheeks in his hands, bringing him for a kiss. Touya is just as scared, not knowing how Yue will he react, but he feels is the right thing to do. When their lips touch, he can feel how cold Yue’s skin feels against his, but he shakes the feeling and presses harder, wanting to freeze this moment.

Yue let’s him, his arms dangle at his sides, unsure of what is happening, specially when he knows what Yukito is in Touya’s life. With that thought he tries to pull away, but Yukito is suddenly at his back, making stop and just stay in between them. 

“Stay with us, ok? It feels wrong when you are not here.” What Yukito doesn’t say is that is strange not to share the same body anymore, that they both feel like something is missing.

“I should go, let you...”

“You should stay, with us, where you belong.” Touya doesn’t let him get away, and maneuvers all of them to the bed. “Today we will just sleep, tomorrow when can talk about it.”

Yukito nods, smiling softly and Yue’s breath catches: it’s really a beautiful sight, he can maybe guess why Touya fell in love and fought so hard to keep Yukito. He doesn’t think about how weird is to cherish the face that been his for so long, but maybe that’s not the way to think, maybe now he can be himself. 

He feels a surge of happiness and the distinct sound of Clow’s laugh, just before he falls asleep; it is really comfortable, even if he squeezed between Touya and Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> This got ripped from me when I was in a moment of darkness and I think, somehow it was just the right thing to write. Thank you for inspiring on taking some of my favorites characters and finally give them so love! Hopefully is not so bad.


End file.
